iFind happiness
by SeddieLOVE9
Summary: Sam y Freddie; una tierna y rara pareja de enamorados, en su relación tendrán que enfrentar duras pruebas que la vida les da para poner a prueba su amor.
1. Capitulo I

**Hola mundo FanFictionero! Aqui ando de nuevo con un nuevo FF, espero que les guste, es una historia de larga duración, eso creo... depende de como la valla desarrollando, con mi otra historia; pronto subire los capitulos ahora estoy aclarando varias ideas! **

**iCarly no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni nada... Solamente la historia :)**

**Capitulo 1;**

* * *

><p>Carly y Gibby van caminando por el pasillo antes de entrar a la casa de Carly, riéndose, mojados y tomándose un Licuado Loco.<p>

Gibby: Acéptalo Carly, una pelea siempre es muy divertida y graciosa.

Carly: Si, pero no entre 2 ancianitas.

Ella abrió la puerta de su departamento y encontró a Freddie y a Spencer divirtiéndose en la computadora de su casa.

Carly: ¡Volvimos! – gritó.

Spencer y Freddie: ¡Hey Carls! – respondieron al saludo sin despejar los ojos de la computadora.

Spencer: ¡Oh por Dios! Están mojados – dándose cuenta de cómo venían empapados.

Carly: No me digas – dijo ella sarcásticamente.

Freddie: ¿Por qué vienen así, chicos? – Levantándose de su silla.

Gibby: El cielo se está cayendo en Seattle – dijo haciendo alarde.

Spencer: Eso ya lo sabemos. Pero ¿No se suponía que ustedes llevaban sus sombrillas?

Gibby: ¡Y las llevábamos!

Freddie: ¿Entonces?

Carly: Estábamos en Licuados Locos, escribiendo ideas para iCarly, cuando 2 ancianitas comenzaron a discutir, luego a pelearse, tomaron nuestras sombrillas para golpearse…

Spencer: ¿Y luego?

Gibby: Llegó la ambulancia y no pasó nada más.

Freddie: ¿Y cómo porque se pelearon 2 ancianitas? – preguntó extrañado.

Carly: La anciana morena alegaba que la anciana rubia le había robado una bolsa de bagles (beigols), la última que había y comenzaron a gritarse y… ya conocen el final.

Freddie: ¡So weird!

Spencer: ¡Chicos es hora de cenar! – grito - ¿Qué quieren cenar?

Gibby: (Sacando de su mochila una bolsa) Yo traigo la cena – tarareando su frase y mostrando una bolsa de bagles.

Carly: ¡Gibby! – exclamo ella – Y ustedes ¿Qué estaban haciendo chicos?

Freddie: Estaba dándole clases de tecnología al buen Spens.

Carly: ¿Clases de tecnología? – pregunto muy extrañada.

Spencer: Si – respondió con una sonrisa un poco boba – Lo que pasa es que ayer conocí una chica bonita, Jessica, es encantadora y sabe mucho de tecnología, así que le pedí a Freddie que me diera un poco de clases para impresionarla un poco.

Gibby: ¿Alguien quiere otro bagle? – grito comiendo desde la cocina.

Spencer: Si, pero me aburrió con tantas ñoñerías y terminamos viendo online ''Porristas y sus peores caídas''.

Freddie: Odiaba ese programa ¡Pero es genial!

Carly: ¿Y que hacías aquí Freddie? Si ninguno de nosotros estábamos.

Freddie: Mi madre se fue a un pequeño viaje de trabajo por 3 días, pero me dejo encargado con Spencer porque piensa que por la lluvia puede haber un desperfecto eléctrico y yo no podré…

Carly: ¡No me importa! – interrumpió.

De pronto suena el celular de Freddie y Spencer y Gibby comienzan a conversar en la cocina.

Freddie: ¡Oh! Mensaje de Sam.

Carly: ¿Y qué te dice? – sentándose en su sillón.

Freddie: Quiere que valla por ella.

Carly: ¿Dónde está Sam?

Freddie: En detención, en la escuela.

Carly: Sam, no es raro que esté en detención, pero ¿En sábado?

Freddie: El Sr. Howard no perdona que tomen Peppy-Cola en su clase y eructen en su cara y mucho menos que le griten ''Fracasado'' – lo último lo dijo imitando la voz de Sam.

Carly: (Soltando una pequeña carcajadita) ¡Sam! ¿ Y como vas a ir por ella si está lloviendo horrores?

Freddie: Tomaré el auto de mamá, ella no se enterará.

Carly: ¿En verdad harás eso por Sam?

Freddie: ¡Por supuesto! No sería capaz de dejar a Sam sola y obligarla a caminar de regreso bajo la lluvia… ¡Valoro mi vida!

Carly solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió, Freddie se fue camino a la escuela por su novia.

Sam esperaba ansiosa fuera de la escuela cubriéndose lo más posible de la lluvia, un rato después llego Freddie por ella. En cuanto pudo Sam se subió al auto… un poco molesta.

Sam: ¿Acaso pensabas dejarme toda la noche aquí?

Freddie: Perdóname, todas las calles están prácticamente inundadas, no pude llegar más rápido.

Sam: Mejor te hubiera avisado que vinieras por mí hace 6 horas, para que llegaras a tiempo.

Freddie: Tranquila, no te enojes. Mejor cuéntame cómo te fue.

Sam: Hmm, ¿Qué puedo decir? Bien y mal – respondió tranquilizada.

Freddie: ¿Y eso porque?

Sam: Pues cumplí con mi horrible castigo, pero… me volvieron a castigar.

Freddie: ¿Ahora porque, Sam?

Sam: ¡Porque estaba demasiado aburrida! Así que me metí a la enfermería, no sé qué medicamento tomé y lo puse en la bebida de la enfermera y resultó ser que era un somnífero.

Freddie: ¿Ahora que castigo te pusieron?

Sam: ¡Estuvieron a punto de expulsarme de Ridgeway! – exclamó molesta.

Freddie: ¿Enserio?

Sam: Si, pero fui con el Director Franklin, unas cuantas lagrimitas y todo quedó solo en 2 sábados más de detención.

Freddie: ¡Esa es mi chica! – dijo orgulloso.

Sam: ¿Tu día que tal estuvo?

Freddie: Un poco aburrido, solo estuve dándole un poco de clases de tecnología a Spencer y…

Sam: ¡Ups! Ya me aburrí – lo interrumpió.

Freddie: Sam, nunca me escuchas, solo quieres ser tú quien esté hablando sin importarte los demás, ni siquiera yo… - comenzando una pequeña pelea.

Sam: Si tan solo dijeras algo interesante no tus ñoñerías, pensé que ya no eras igual que antes.

Freddie: ¡Pues fue lo que hice! O dime, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que pase todo el día pensando en ti y extrañándote?

Sam: ¿Enserio, bebé? – preguntó con ternura.

Freddie: Si, pero pensé que no me creerías.

Sam: Oww.

Se dan un beso corto pero tierno y sincero, dando por solucionada su pequeña discusión.

Freddie se distrajo un momento del camino y del volante y Sam se fijó y gritó: ''Freddie, ¡cuidado!''.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les parecio? <strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**COMENTEN POR FAVOR! Entre más comentarios, mas capitulos! :D **

**Adios ( En espera de iStill Psycho & de más Seddie ). **


	2. Capitulo II

**Hola, buen día :)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, de no haber sido por ellos no me hubiera dado cuenta que el titulo de mi Fic era casi igual al de I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a, en verdad cuando invente el nombre de mi historia lo desconocia. Busque la historia de titulo casi igual, no la he leido bien, pero por lo poco que si he leido no tiene nada que ver con la que ahora inicia, pero igual si a I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a le molesta lo cambio y ya, sin problema alguno :) **

**iCarly no me pertenece... bla,bla! **

**2º Capitulo**

* * *

><p>Freddie tuvo el tiempo necesario para frenarse antes de que algo malo sucediera, un policía se encontraba señalándole ALTO y se detuvo, Sam y Freddie se bajaron del auto para saber que estaba sucediendo.<p>

- Freddie: ¡Buenas noches, oficial! ¿Qué sucede?

- Sam: ¿Por qué no podemos continuar nuestro camino?

- Policia: Lo que pasa, jóvenes, es que la carretera que lleva a la avenida principal está severamente dañada por las lluvias, tendrán que tomar otro camino para llegar a su casa.

- Freddie: (Molesto) De acuerdo, vamos Sam.

- Sam: ¡Genial! – dijo sarcásticamente mientras subía al auto al mismo tiempo que Freddie.

- Policia: Váyanse con cuidado, chicos. Ahh y hacen bonita pareja.

- Sam: ¿Y ahora que haremos?

- Freddie: Pues tomar otro camino, que nos llevara más tiempo de lo normal.

- Sam: ¡Diablos! – dijo enojada.

De pronto un trueno estremece los cielos de Seattle y asusta un poco a Sam y Freddie la abraza para darle un poco de calor y hacerla que se sienta protegida. En una noche tan mala, solo faltaba otro problema, Sam y Freddie sintieron un movimiento raro e inmediatamente se detuvieron.

- Sam: ¿Qué fue eso?

- Freddie: ¡Demonios! Se nos ponchó una llanta.

- Sam: No puede ser. Ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Dónde estamos?

- Freddie: ¡No lo sé!

- Sam: ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – comenzando a discutir de nuevo – Entonces ¿Por qué rayos tomaste un camino el cual no conocías?

- Freddie: No teníamos opción, no creí que fuera tan difícil, además... ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que se nos poncharía una llanta?

- Sam: Te dije que no tomaras éste camino.

- Freddie: Nunca lo dijiste.

- Sam: Llamaré a Carly. ¡Demonios! Mi celular no tiene señal.

- Freddie: Intenta del mío.

- Sam: ¡No prende! (Dándose cuenta) Freddie…

- Freddie: ¡Perdón! Olvide cárgalo.

- Sam: ¿Qué otra cosa podría pasarnos esta grandiosa noche? Aparte de que estamos solos en un lugar desconocido, de noche, totalmente desierto, incomunicados del mundo y con una llanta ponchada.

- Freddie: Solo metete al auto para que no sigas mojándote, no quiero te que enfermes.

- Sam: ¿Puedes abrirme la puerta?

- Freddie: Ábrela tú, Sam. Intento solucionar este problema.

- Sam: ¡No! La puerta está cerrada con seguro, dame las llaves.

- Freddie: Hmm… ¿Las llaves?

- Sam: ¡Nooooooooooo! Freddie, ¿Las llaves están dentro?

- Freddie: Hmm… ¡¿Si?

Sam no mostró ninguna emoción en su rostro, solo se dirigió a un punto cualquiera de la carretera y se sentó, abrazando sus piernas y clavando su cabeza en ellas, comenzando a sollozar.

- Freddie: ¿Sam?

- Sam: ¡Déjame en paz!

- Freddie: Tranquila, preciosa. Todo estará bien.

- Sam: Tengo miedo – dijo un poco temerosa de decirlo.

-Freddie: Sam, no tengas miedo, nada te pasará por que estando tú conmigo no permitiré que nada malo te pase.

- Sam: Freddie, ¿Te puedo pedir 2 favores?

- Freddie: ¡Claro!

- Sam: Uno, abrásame.

- Freddie: Por supuesto – dijo abrazándola tiernamente – ¿Cuál es el segundo favor?

- Sam: Dime que rayos haremos para llegar a nuestras casas.

- Freddie: Hmm… mira, hacia allá se ven unas luces, parece la ciudad, caminemos un poco, no parece estar muy lejos.

- Sam: ¿Qué? – pregunta muy exaltada - ¿Me harás caminar tanto? El cielo de Seattle ¡Sigue cayéndose!

- Freddie: No exageres, Sam. Ya no está lloviendo tan fuerte.

- Sam: Freddie… Si lo está.

- Freddie: De acuerdo – dijo vencido una vez más por Sam – ¡Andando!

Sam estaba muy enojada y salió caminando rápidamente dejando atrás a Freddie, y manifestándose claramente que estaba enojada… muy enojada. Freddie salió casi corriendo tras ella.

- Freddie: Sam, Sam ¡Sam! Espérame, déjame decirte que no vienes sola.

- Sam: ¡Pues me encantaría! –gritó sarcásticamente.

Freddie logró alcanzarla, la tomo por el brazo, haciéndola que lo viera a los ojos.

- Freddie: Perdóname, Sam. Créeme por favor que nunca pensé que esto fuera a pasar, lo que menos quiero es que volvamos pelear, que te pase algo. Te prometo que llegaremos bien… ¡Te lo juro! – dijo hablando sinceramente – Ahora… vámonos (tomando la mano de su novia).

- Sam: (Se tranquiliza y toma su mano) Vámonos, bebé.

Unas horas después de caminar bajo la lluvia, llegaron a un lugar que ambos conocían bien, pero aún estaba lejos de la casa de Freddie o la de Sam.

- Sam: ¡Conozco éste lugar!

- Freddie: ¿Lo ves? Ahora llama a Carly para que venga por nosotros.

- Sam: Olvidé mi celular en la carretera, dónde me senté y las llaves de mi casa dentro del auto, donde tuviste la inteligencia de dejar las llaves adentro.

- Freddie: ¡Dios mío! A caminar de nuevo.

- Sam: ¿¡Ya qué!

- Freddie: Sam.

- Sam: ¿Qué pasa?

- Freddie: Perdóname, una vez más, por hacerte pasar una horrible noche.

- Sam: No te preocupes, bebé, no fue tu culpa.

Un beso, que tenían bien merecido, unos minutos más de camino y llegaron a casa de Freddie.

- Freddie: (Abriendo la puerta de su casa) Llegamos, Sam.

- Sam: ¡Por fin! Estos zapatos están matándome – dijo dejándose caer en el sillón.

- Freddie: (Se dirigió a un mueble y saco 2 toallas y dándole una a Sam) Ten, Sam.

- Sam: Gracias – dijo temblando de frio.

Freddie se dio cuenta de cómo estaba Sam, la abrazo por un momento y luego la besó.

- Freddie: ¿Tienes hambre?

- Sam: ¡Soy Sam! Duh…

- Freddie: ¿Qué quiere comer mi princesa?

- Sam: No sé, creo que iré a casa de Carly a robar su comida.

- Freddie: No creo que debas ir.

- Sam: ¿Por qué?

- Freddie: Porque ya es tarde, creo que debe estar dormida ahora.

- Sam: ¿Pues qué hora es?

- Freddie: Pasa de la 1 de la mañana.

- Sam: ¡Dios! ¡Esa pesadilla fue eterna! Y… ¿Ahora donde pasaré la noche? En mi casa no hay nadie, excepto por Espumita, y no tengo mis llaves.

- Freddie: Pues... si tú quieres, puedes pasar la noche… aquí.

- Sam: ¿Qué? Tu mamá muerta de coraje me sacaría de aquí de los cabellos.

- Freddie: Tranquila, Sam. Ella no está, se fue por 3 días, regresa hasta el Lunes.

- Sam: ¡Perfecto! Acepto quedarme aquí, ¡Pero! Yo me quedo en tu recamara y tú en el sofá. Solamente ésta noche.

* * *

><p><strong>SIN SUS COMENTARIOS NI YO NI MI HISTORIA VIVIRIAMOS... (Drama)<strong>

**- C O M E N T A R I O S!**


	3. Capitulo III

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Aqui está el Cap III. Espero que les guste...**

**Ya saben que no me pertenece iCarly (YALOSABEN).**

* * *

><p>- Freddie: De acuerdo, muñeca. Pero ahora vamos a cenar.<p>

- Sam: Valla, ya era tiempo – dijo llevándose la mano a la panza.

Comenzaron a cocinar, se divirtieron más aventándose cosas que comiendo, aunque Freddie no era capaz de dejar con hambre a Sam. Pasaron varias horas metidos en la cocina, tanto que no se percataron de la hora que era, después de su fabulosa cena, extrañamente comenzaron a jugar video juegos.

**Freddie POV**

¡Wow! No sabía que Sam fuera tan buena jugando video juegos, aunque me cueste reconocerlo es un poco mejor que yo. A pesar de que fue una noche espantosa, desde que llegamos a mi casa nos hemos estado divirtiendo como nunca, éstas horas fueron prácticamente imperceptibles, tanto que fue casi hasta al amanecer que el sueño nos estaba venciendo… ¡Nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá!

**Sam POV**

¡Estoy confundida! Despierto y estoy recostada en el pecho de Freddie ¡_Un sueño_!, creo que nos venció el sueño, exactamente no sé a qué hora. Busco un reloj y veo que son las 12:17 pm. Y despierto a Freddie.

''Freddie, Freddie ¡Bebé!'' trataba de despertarlo y el comenzaba a despertarse.

''Que… ¿Qué pasa?'' me preguntaba muy adormilado.

''Despierta, nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá'' le decía riéndome de lo bonito y extraño que se veía recién levantado.

''¡Oh! Buenos días, Sam'' me dijo con su sonrisita de lado y dándome un beso.

''Buenos días, bebé'' le respondí cariñosamente.

''¿Qué hora es?'' preguntó mientras ambos nos levantábamos.

''Las 12 del día'' le dije.

''¡Oh por Dios! Pero, bueno… fue una buena noche. ¿No?'' me preguntaba muy sonriente.

''Así es, jugando video juegos nos quedamos dormidos. ¡Pero aún tengo sueño!'' dije bostezando y dejándome caer en el sofá.

''Igual yo. Oye, ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?'' me preguntó.

''¡Nah!'' dije despreocupada, después de todo mamá es igual.

''Pero… tu madre podría molestarse'' me dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina por un vaso de jugo de naranja.

''Se molesta si paso mucho tiempo en casa'' le respondí mientras aceptaba el jugo.

''Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si nos acostamos otro rato, también tengo sueño? Yo en cama de mi madre y tú en mi recamara'' propuso.

''De acuerdo'' respondí y me fui a dormir de nuevo.

**Fin del POV**

Mientras tanto en casa de Carly. 

Carly estaba buscando en su refrigerador una manzana y llega Spencer sosteniendo una bolsa de hielos en su cabeza y Carly lo mira raro.

- Carly: ¡Hola hermanito!

- Spencer: Buena fiesta la de anoche ¿Verdad?

- Carly: Si, Calceto es un buen organizador de fiestas.

- Spencer: Si (se sienta en su sofá) fue divertido, pero ¡No vuelvo a tomar tanto!

- Carly: (Riendo) Spencer, no tomaste una sola gota de alcohol. Acabaste con todo el jugo de naranja de la fiesta.

- Spencer: ¡Ese jugo estaba muy cargado! ¡Demasiado para mí!

- Carly: (Sentándose en su computadora).

- Spencer: Oye, ¿No dijiste que Sam y Freddie irían con nosotros?

- Carly: Si, pero no sé qué pasó con ellos, después de que Freddie se fue por ella, ya no hable con ninguno.

- Spencer: ¡Pues no tienen idea de lo que se perdieron! – dijo con voz tonta – Bueno, iré a tomar un baño para irme a mi cita ¡Woohoo!

Se queda Carly sola y sentada en la computadora, revisando la página de iCarly. Después mira que tiene un correo y lo revisa:

_Queridos Carly, Freddie y Sam._

_Soy Mark Adams, dueño de la Agencia de Modelos de Seattle, tengo una propuesta que nos beneficia a las 2 partes._

_Es lo siguiente: Nuestra agencia está planeando un desfile de modas ¡El más importante del año en Seattle! Será dentro de 3 semanas y transmitido desde el ''Seattle Center'' (_el centro más importante de la ciudad) _y queremos que iCarly sea quien lo transmita por internet y ¡Televisión! _

_¡Así este sería el evento más importante del año!_

_En el desfile, habrán 9 chicas y una más, a quien nos complacemos en invitar a participar cordialmente; Samanta Puckett. _

_¡Vamos chicos, acepten! _

_Espero su respuesta._

_Atte. Mark Adams._

- Carly: ¡Oh, por, DIOS!

* * *

><p><strong>Ya saben... C O M E N T A R I O S! <strong>

**Q: ¿Que les parecio?**

**A: (Comentario).**

**Bye(:**


	4. Capitulo IV

**Capitulo IV - La última noche.**

**Espero que les guste, en verdad quede conforme con ésta parte.**

**iCarly no me pertenece [si lo fuera... :/]**

* * *

><p>Carly en verdad estaba emocionada por una de las cosas más grandes que iCarly estaba por conseguir, tenía que llamar a Sam y a Freddie para que tomaran la decisión de aceptar o rechazar la propuesta, aunque ella tenía claro que si ellos no aceptaban de cualquier modo los convencería, aunque estaba casi segura que ambos se emocionarían tanto como ella.<p>

Llamada con Sam

Carly: ¡Sam!

Sam: _Hey Carls._

Carly: Necesito que vengas a mi casa lo más rápido que puedas, les tengo una noticia increíble, acerca de iCarly.

Sam:_ De acuerdo, amiga. Ahí estaré en unos minutos. No estoy muy lejos._

Carly: ¿Dónde estás?

Sam: _Adiós, Carly _– colgando la llamada.

**Carly POV**

Sam sonó un poco nerviosa, ¡Nah! Tal vez estaba nerviosa porque en su casa se terminaron los grasitos. Ahora tengo que ir a casa de Freddie.

Fui a su casa y ahí estaba él, aunque no me quiso abrir porque según el acababa de ducharse.

Regresé a mi casa y ahí estaba Spencer, vestido como un ñoño formal y peinado ¡Tan raro!

''¿Por qué estás vestido así, Spencer?'' le pregunte mientras me dirigía al refrigerador a servirme un vaso de mi limonada especial.

''Tengo una cita con Jessica, la chica tecnología que te mencioné ayer'' dijo arreglándose la corbata y con voz tonta.

''Pero ¿Por qué no te vistes normal?''

''¡Quiero impresionarla… Me voy!'' dijo saliendo de la casa.

''¡Hola chicos! ¡Adiós chicos!'' les dijo Spencer a Sam y a Freddie que estaban por entrar a su departamento.

''¡Llegamos!'' gritó Sam.

''¡Por fin! ¿Quieren un poco de mi limonada especial?'' Les ofrecí a los tortolitos.

Se miraron uno al otro extrañamente con cara de asco.

''¿Para qué nos llamaste, Carly?'' preguntó Freddie cambiando de tema.

''Ahh'' me senté en la computadora y abrí el mail de iCarly y les indique que lo leyeran.

''¡Asombroso!'' exclamo Sam.

''¡Genial'' exclamo Freddie.

''Carls, esto es genial… por supuesto que aceptaremos'' dijo ella emocionada.

''Sam… ¿Participarás en el Desfile?'' pregunto Freddie.

''No lo sé, ¿Qué creen que deba hacer?''

''Aceptar'' dijimos Freddie y yo al mismo tiempo.

''De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero ¿Creen que me puedan regalar tocino?'' preguntaba hambrienta Sam.

''¡Sam!'' le dije

''Ya pues''

''Tenemos que ponernos en contacto con el Sr. Adams'' dijo Freddie.

''Vamos a mandarle una contestación aceptando ésta petición y pidiendo hablar con él en persona'' les dije yo.

''Hazlo tú, Carly. ¿Ven la hora? 3 de la tarde y yo sin desayunar''

''Preparate algo de comer'' le propuse.

''Ughh, flojera. Freddie, vamos por unos burritos''

''Vamos, también muero de hambre''

''¡Tú pagas!''

''¡Como siempre!'' dijo Freddie y se fueron dejándome sola.

''De acuerdo, chicos, yo la haré todo, no se preocupen, no me importa que me dejen sola'' dije sarcásticamente cuando ya se habían ido.

**Fin del POV**

Los chicos se fueron a comer, Carly se quedó sola en su departamento y Spencer con su nueva cita, Jessica.

El domingo en gran parte Sam y Freddie lo habían pasado juntos, y Spencer con Jessica y Carly en su departamento.

El lunes, el día en que la madre de Freddie regresaría, él recibió una llamada de su madre, en la mañana.

Freddie: ¡Mamá! ¿Cómo estás?

Sra. Ben son: _Bien, hijo. ¿Te duchaste todas las noches antes de dormir?_

Freddie: Si, mamá. ¿ Ya vas a regresar?

Sra. Ben son: _Justo para eso te llamaba, tengo que quedarme 2 semanas más._

Freddie: ¡Uy! Mamá no sabes cuánto lo siento – sarcásticamente.

Sra. Ben son: _No te preocupes, Freddie. Tú te vendrás conmigo._

Freddie: ¿Qué? – pregunto incrédulamente.

Sra. Ben son: _Entiéndeme, Fredward. No puedo dejarte solo tanto tiempo, me preocupo demasiado._

Freddie: Pero, Mamá. Dentro de 3 semanas tengo que hacer el show más importante para iCarly.

Sra. Ben son: _No te preocupes, para ese tiempo ya regresaremos. Así que sin discusiones mañana te vienes, el lugar está a solo 2 horas de Seattle, ya compre el boleto. Ahh, y no olvides que debes lavarte…_

Freddie: ¡Adiós, mamá!

Freddie colgó el teléfono molesto y fue al departamento de Carly para decirles lo que su mamá le acababa de decir.

Ahí estaban Carly y Sam viendo la Vaquita sobre hielo en la televisión y Sam comiendo tocino.

**Freddie POV**

''Hey, linda'' salude a Sam ''¡Carly!''.

''Hora de ensayar iCarly'' dijo Carly.

''Esperen'' les dije un poco indeciso ''Tengo que decirles algo''

''Suéltalo rápido'' me apresuraba Sam.

''Miren… hoy mi mamá me llamo y dijo que no regresaría de su pequeño viaje ahora''

''Genial'' dijeron al mismo tiempo.

''Se tendrá que quedar allá donde está 2 semanas más y quiere que… me valla con ella''

''¡¿Qué?'' gritaron juntas otra vez.

''Freddie tú no te puedes ir, éstas semanas están llenas exageradamente de trabajo con lo del desfile, ¿Es que acaso ya no lo quieres hacer?'' dijo exaltada Carly.

''No, no es así. Para esas fechas regresaré… ¡Lo juro! Pero con el trabajo de iCarly… le diré a Brad que venga auxiliarlas durante mi ausencia''

''No te vallas, Fredward'' me dijo Sam

''Tengo que'' dije molesto y triste ''No se preocupen, todo saldrá bien. Mañana me voy'' y salí de ahí yéndome a mi casa.

''¡Diablos! ¡Gracias Señora Benson!'' gritaba Sam.

''Sam, ve a hablar con Freddie, yo hablaré con Brad, ojala pueda ayudarnos'' alcance a oír. Carly exaltada era verdaderamente escandalosa.

Tocaban la puerta de mi casa

''Pasa, Sam'' indiqué.

''¿Cómo sabías que era yo?''

''Escuché lo que dijo… gritó Carly''

''No te vallas, no seas tonto. Creí que ya no te dejabas manejar por tu madre''

''Ya no es así, lo que pasa es que aquí solo no puedo hacer nada''

''Entonces no te interesa iCarly, ni yo ni nadie'' dijo enojándose.

''No hagas drama, Sam. Mejor dime que te afecta más, y no me digas que iCarly, porque ya les dije que regresaré a tiempo… ¿No quieres que me valla porque… me vas a extrañar''

''¡No! No es así como que valla a extrañar que me compres comida, que salgamos a pasear''

''Aww, pequeña. Eso quería escuchar''

''¿Pues ya lo escuchaste no, tonto?''

''Bésame y dime que no me vas a extrañar''

Me besó un rato largo y dijo ''No te extrañaré, ñoño''

''No me quedo muy claro''

Me volvió a besar y dijo ''No te extrañaré''

''No logro entenderlo''

Los 2 entendimos el juego y lo hicimos varias veces hasta que la intensidad de nuestros besos comenzó a subir peligrosamente. Cuando quisimos detenernos era demasiado tarde, era más el deseo que teníamos el uno por el otro que nuestra conciencia de lo que estábamos haciendo.

Sin palabras, solo con miradas nos comunicábamos… terminamos en mi recamara.

Tenía un poco de pena de preguntarle a ella si estaba segura de lo que estábamos haciendo, pero Sam en todo momento se dejó amar y sin oponer resistencia alguna, aunque por momentos la sentía nerviosa igual que yo. Le quite la blusa, ella me quitó la camisa, le quité el pantalón y ella también me lo quito, hasta que nos desprendimos de todo lo que nos estorbaba.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto, que les pareció?<strong>

**- COMENTARIOS -**

**Entre mas comentarios, mas capitulos :D Bay!**


	5. Capitulo V

**Hey aqui está el sig capitulo de mi historia. **

**Dejenme decirles que he empezado a escribir nuevas historias que pronto subiré.**

**Tengo otras cosas que decirles, como que - iCarly ya regreso al set de grabaciones para filmar la ultima temporada de iCarly :( NOOO!**

**- Ya proximamente se estrenará iStill Psycho, probablemente en éste mes, ojala veamos SEDDIE 3 y que**

**- CREO que tambien pronto en iCarly veremos Creddie, segun D. Schneider, y aunque soy Seddie no odio al Creddie... Veamos que sucederá.**

**iCarly no me pertenece...**

**YA, LEAN :)**

* * *

><p>Fue algo bonito y extraño a la vez, solo dejamos que nuestros cuerpos hablaran, no nuestras bocas, que solo buscaban la del otro.<p>

Cuando terminamos ella se recostó en mi pecho y yo la abracé, después de un silencio un tanto incomodo ella rompió el silencio.

''No te voy a extrañar'' dijo ella.

''Aún no te creo'' le dije siguiendo nuestro juego.

''¡Idiota! Abusaste de mí…'' dijo de manera sarcástica.

''¿Yo? ¿Por qué?'' le pregunté inocentemente.

''Sabías que jamás hubiera sido capaz de decirte ¡_Si claro, bebé, te voy a extrañar!'' _dijo haciendo voz rara.

''Pero en ningún momento me detuviste, fue algo que los 2 quisimos''.

''No me vengas con tu romanticismo ahora… ¡Ni una palabra de esto a nadie! ¿Entendiste? ¡A NADIE! Ni siquiera a Carly, a ella menos que a nadie.

''Claro que no'' le respondí tranquilamente, mientras ella en verdad lucía alterada.

''Me voy a casa''

''Nos vemos dentro de 2 semanas'' le gritaba mientras salía de la habitación ''¿Me extrañarás?''

''¡Ñyeee!''

**Sam POV**

No puedo creer que Fredward me haya hecho esto, ¡Ash! ¿A quien engaño? Fue algo… que… simplemente… me gusto. Nunca me había fijado realmente el trabajo que Freddie hacía en el gimnasio, también es un poco romántico, cariñoso, respetuoso y… ¡Ardiente! No, no Sam. Esos no son tus pensamientos. Ahora… ¿Qué tal si Freddie no me quería y como la ''obtuvo'' lo que quería me deja… ¡Lo sabía! ¡Todos los hombres son iguales! Y ¿Qué tal si al lugar donde ira se encuentra otra chica y hace lo mismo que conmigo? ¡Lo mato, poco a poco para verlo sufrir!

No puede ser, me estoy volviendo una dramática de novela… Éstas semanas serán realmente largas, largas.

**Fin del POV**

Durante esas semanas iCarly tuvo sus programas con más rating que nunca, Brad en verdad hacía un buen trabajo, Carly había estado saliendo con un chico, pero cuando descubrió que solo intentaba hacerse un poco de fama con ella; lo dejó. Sam actuaba normal, con hambre y poca importancia al trabajo, pero cuando estaba sola los dramas de novela entraban en su cabeza, pero esos momentos en que estaba sola eran pocos, Brad se estaba convirtiendo en uno de sus mejores amigos, ya que como Carly salía con su novio, ellos se quedaban solos y en verdad se divertían juntos, tanto que hasta lo manifestaban en iCarly… ciertos fans ''Anti-Seddies'' comenzaban con rumores.

Así pasaron las 2 semanas, a solo una para el gran evento del año.

Freddie el día en que regresó llego a medio día, fue a su casa, prácticamente aventó las maletas y salió corriendo a casa de Carly, esperando que ahí se encontrara Sam.

Spencer y su novia, Jessica, estaban viendo una película romántica, a luces medias y solos en la sala, comiendo palomitas y demás cosas, estaban tan entretenidos que no se dieron cuenta que Freddie entro.

¡Cof, Cof! – fingía toser Freddie para que los tortolitos se percataran de su presencia.

Ah, niño… amm, eh… ¡Volviste! – decía Spencer un poco apenado.

Sí. ¿Carly y Sam? ¿Dónde están ellas? – preguntaba también apenado por interrumpir.

Arriba – indicaba Spencer – Ellas están con… te fuiste.

Freddie se fue por las escaleras, llegó al estudio de iCarly y estuvo ahí un rato sin hacer ruido observando lo que Sam, Carly y Brad hacían, estaban brincando en trampolines individuales, solo divirtiéndose.

**Freddie POV **

Ahí estaban, brincando cada uno en su propio trampolín, parecían tan divertidos que no dieron cuenta que los estaba observando, Carly les dijo algo, no supe que fue, pero cuando vi que ella saldría del estudio me oculte para que no me viera, pero no lo logré, aunque la convencí de que no les dijera que estaba allí, y se fue a la cocina por bebidas y yo me quedé mirándolos.

Carly regreso con bebidas y comenzamos a platicar.

''¿Cuándo regresaste, Freddie?'' me pregunto emocionada.

''Acabo de llegar, Carls''.

''¿Y porque no entras?''

''Ahh, quería darle una sorpresa a Sam''

''Cuéntame… ¿Cómo te fue?''

''Bien, pero fue algo súper aburrido. Sobre todo cuando mi madre me hizo…'' en ese momento fui interrumpido por un grito que pareció ser de Sam y entramos rápidamente. Sam y Brad estaban tirados en el suelo, Sam encima de Brad. Aun no sabía cómo _ESO _había sucedido, pero me molesté mucho y cuando entre dije: ¿SAM?

Ella se emocionó y se levantó como si nada para correr a abrazarme, grito: ''Hoooola, bebé''.

''Lo siento, hombre. Sam se dobló el tobillo, cayó y yo la detuve… fue todo''. Explicaba Brad mientras se levantaba.

''¿Sam, es cierto?'' pregunte un poco molesto.

''¡Claro que sí! No pienses mal… ¿Cuándo llegaste?'' preguntaba Sam.

''Acabo de llegar''

''¿Alguien quiere limonada especial?'' preguntaba Carly, tratando de mejorar el ambiente tenso.

''Yo… ¡Me voy!'' dijo Brad.

''Vamos abajo, chicos'' proponía Carly.

Aún estaba un poco molesto, estaba realmente desesperado por ver a _MI_ novia y encontrarla _ASI _no era una idea que me encantara, pero estaba ya relajándome.

Cuando bajamos Spencer y su novia ya no estaban y nosotros nos fuimos a la cocina y Carly nos dio tarta y nos sentamos en la mesa y conversamos.

''Bueno… y… ¿Cómo les fue con iCarly?'' era solamente para romper el hielo, ya sabía que había sido bueno.

''¡Genial!'' dijo Carly.

''Brad es genial, un genial productor técnico y un genial amigo'' decía Sam emocionada.

''Si… los vi en el show'' dije comenzando a molestarme de nuevo viendo cómo se expresaba Sam de Brad.

''¿Recuerdas la parte del segmento en el que estábamos jugando _Lluvia de papas fritas_ y las papas fritas no caían del techo y yo me quería subir a tirarlas y no alcanzaba y Brad me cargo en sus _brazos _y yo pude alcanzar las papas y comenzó la diversión? Sam le preguntaba a Carly.

''Y a ti ¿Cómo te fue, bebé?'' me preguntaba Sam.

''Súper aburrido, lo único divertido que hice fue ver una película en la que un chico se fue de vacaciones y cuando regreso su novia ya andaba con otro, entonces la chica…'' decía yo sarcásticamente.

''Si, Carly, y yo comí tantas papas fritas esa vez que termine casi regresándolas'' decía Sam cambiando de tema.

''¿Por qué me ignoras, Sam?'' le preguntaba yo levantándome de la mesa, exaltado.

''¡Aburres con tus estúpidas historias, Fredward!'' me respondía Sam.

Yo ya no respondí nada, solo me dirigí a la computadora y comencé a teclear cualquier cosa.

''¿Qué estás haciendo, Freddie?'' preguntaba Carly.

''Ingresando a '' respondí.

''¿Por qué no mejor entras a _calzonesantibacterialesdañ_? preguntaba Sam molesta.

''Já ¡No existe! ¿Piensas que no lo he intentado?''

Después comenzamos a discutir y Carly surgió de nuevo como mediadora.

Momentos después yo me quede en la computadora, tratando de actualizarme respecto a iCarly, Sam y yo no nos reconciliamos, solo dejamos de pelear, después Carly y Sam se fueron a Licuados Locos.

''Me traen un Licuado especial'' les indicaba.

''Si, pediré que le agreguen un poco de anormalidad'' decía Sam.

''¡Que al tuyo le pongan un poco normalidad!''.

Al abrir el correo de iCarly vi un mensaje que terminó de llenarme de coraje –_Chicos, excelente programa, ustedes son geniales. Sam, tú y Brad hacen bonita pareja, se nota que entre ustedes hay algo más. LOS AMO CHICOS._

Me llené de coraje, rabia y de muchos sentimientos malos también, deje la computadora con el mensaje abierto y salí muy enojado de la casa de Carly cerrando la puerta muy fuerte.

**Fin del POV**

Spencer no se había ido, solo Jessica, su novia y al escuchar el tremendo portazo salió de su habitación para ver que sucedía y al no ver nada se regresó.

Carly había hablado con Sam y la convenció de hablar con Freddie para que no pelearan más.

Al regresar al departamento de Carly, al entrar, Sam grito: - Llegaron los licuados.

Carly: Al parecer Freddie no está.

Spencer: ¿Me trajeron Licuado, chicas?

Sam: ¿Dónde está Freddie?

Spencer: No lo sé. Yo solo escuche que cerraron la puerta con gran fuerza y vine y no hallé nada extraño y me regresé a mi ducha de aceite de olivo semanal.

Sam: ¿Tu te duchas con aceite de…?

Carly: ¡Sam! Mira esto.

Sam: ¿Crees que Freddie se haya enojado por eso?

Carly: Mmm… no lo creo ¡Estoy segura!

Sam: Odio tener que ser yo la que aclare las cosas.

Carly: Tienes que hacerlo, Sam.

Sam: Iré a hablar con ese necio.

Carly: Spencer, ¿Que te parece si preparamos juntos tus famosos tacos de spaguetti?

Spencer: ¡Yay! Manos a la cocina, mi pequeña Carls.

Sam se había ido a casa de Freddie y ahí se encontró con la mamá de Freddie.

Sra. Benson: ¿Ahora que le hiciste a mi hijo, demonio teñido de rubio?

Sam: En primera no soy teñida, en segunda yo no le hice nada y tercera tengo que hablar con él.

Sra. Benson: No puedes entrar a su habitación.

Sam: No me importa, entraré.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora, quiero saber que les parecio este cap - C O M E N T A R I O S S S..<strong>

**Tambien agradeceria que me dejaran ideas o propuestas acerca de los otros fanfics que estoy comenzando a escribir. **

**COMENTEN . COMENTEN . COMENTEN . **


	6. Capitulo VI

**Aqui esta el siguiente cap, leean...**

* * *

><p><strong>SAM POV<strong>

¡Como si mucho me importara que la loca Sra. Benson me permitiera la entrada o no! Cuando quiero algo ¡Nada me detiene! Cuando quiero que me escuchen ¡Me tienen que escuchar! Así que será mejor que me escuches Benson, claro, si es que aprecias tu brazo.

''¿Freddie?'' preguntaba al tocar su puerta.

''¿Sam?''

''¿Puedo pasar?'' le decía yo.

''Si es que tu _amiguito _Brad te lo prohibió, pasa'' dijo con voz de berrinche.

Entré y cerré la puerta con fuerza.

''¡Basta de estar actuando como un niño berrinchudo, Freddie! No veo porque tengas que estar enojado, y menos veo porque tengo que estar explicándote lo que haga o deje de hacer con Brad, que SOLO es mi AMIGO''.

''¿A si? Y tu _amigo _¿Besa mejor que yo?'' dijo enojado y después como que se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

Me enojo mucho que piense así de mi y también de él que también es su amigo, así que lo tome por el brazo, lo tumbe en la cama y le doble el brazo hacia la espalda, enojada le dije: ''¿Fredwardo, como te atreves a pensar eso? ¿Qué piensas que soy, o que?''

''¡Ya, Sam! ¡Sueltame, suéltame! ¡Me duele, eso duele aaaaaaaah!'' gritaba con dolor, tanto que la Sra. Benson escucho y entro en la habitación de Freddie.

''¡Samantha! ¡Suelta a mi hijo!'' exigía la Sra. Benson y tuve que dejarlo… ella no tenía porque meterse.

''Me voy, pero tú y yo no hemos terminado, Benson. Hablaremos cuando _alguien _no impida que te rompa el brazo como es debido por escupir tantas babosadas'' dije enojada y después me fui.

''¿Estás bien, Freddie? ¿Ese demonio teñido te hizo algo?''.

''No, mamá. Estoy bien. Pero no tenías porque intervenir''.

**FIN POV**

Había llegado por fin el gran día, el día del Desfile, en el cual iCarly ganaría mucha más audiencia y reconocimiento. Durante la última semana Sam y Freddie habían estado peliando, no se habían reconciliado, no querían ni verse, pero por iCarly tenían que hacerlo, si se llegaban a ver discutían y Carly harta de siempre ver la misma escena los ponía a discutir afuera de su casa.

Ya tenían todo listo, Carly iba a ser la conductora principal, Sam no estaría en iCarly, sino en el desfile, Freddie el co-conductor, ya que todo lo técnico estaría a cargo de personas un poco más profesionales. El Desfile estaba programado para el Viernes a las 7 de la noche y ese día en la mañana en el departamento de Carly:

Spencer: (Adormilado) ¡Buenos días, hermanita!

Carly: ¿Por qué te levantaste tan tarde, Spencer? – dijo algo nerviosa.

Spencer: Son las… ¡7:14 am! ¿A que hora te levantaste?

Carly: Como a las… ¡No pude dormir! – dijo nerviosa - ¡Sam! ¿Dónde está, Sam? Dijo que llegaría a las 7. Tiene 14 minutos de retraso, esa chica incumplida, ¿Y que me dices de Freddie? Muy nerd, ñoño, técnico y lo que quieras pero muy incumplido.

Spencer: ¡Tranquila, Carly! Yo sé que hoy es el evento, pero calmate.

Carly: Si, tienes razón.

Spencer: Ahora me regreso a dormir, es muy temprano aun – se fue a su recamara y regreso con una almohada y una cobija y se acostó en el sillón.

Carly: ¿No dijiste que regresarías a dormir?

Spencer: Hmm… hace frio en mi cuarto.

Carly: No es cierto Spencer, estamos a 72ºF aquí dentro.

Spencer: ¡Tuve una pesadilla! No quiero dormir en mi cuarto… solito.

Carly: Por favor Spencer, no seas nena. Vete a tu recamara y no me estorbes aquí – dijo levantándolo y empujándolo por la espalda hacia su cuarto.

Sam: (Entrando) Ya llegó mama.

Carly: ¡Aleluya!

Sam: ¿Y Freduccini? ¿No ha llegado?

Carly: No. ¿Ya se reconciliaron?

Sam: ¡No! Ese tonto sigue con sus estúpidos pensamientos acerca de Brad y yo.

Carly: ¡Ay chicos, nunca van a cambiar!

Freddie: ¡Good morning, pretty girl! ¡Buenos días, bonita!

Sam: ¡Buenos días, bebé! – creyendo que era para ella el saludo.

Freddie: (Ignorando a Sam) ¿Cómo amaneciste, Carly?

Sam: ¬¬

Carly: Hola, Freddie.

Freddie: ¿Qué pasa, Sam? ¿Estás molesta?

Sam: Carly ¿Escuchaste a un animal molesto decir algo?

Freddie: Sam, ya me harte de que toda la semana hayamos estado peliado. Los 2 somos tontos, ninguno tenemos la razón.

Sam: ¡Mama siempre tiene la razón! – dijo enfrentándome.

Freddie: De acuerdo, pero no crees que ya es tiempo de que dejemos de actuar como niños.

Sam: ¡El que actua de esa manera eres tú!

Freddie: Sé que no te voy a convencer con palabras, porque eres necia.

Sam: ¿Soy que?

Freddie: ¡Linda! Así que… - salió del departamento de Carly y ella y Sam se quedaron mirando extrañadas.

De pronto entro Freddie con un carrito lleno de comida y algo en la mano tras su espalda.

Freddie: (Entregándole flores a Sam) ¿Me perdonas?

Sam: O: ¿Me trajiste todo esto para mi, bebé?

Freddie: ¡Si!

Carly: ¡Aww!

Freddie: Un carrito de comida ¡Toda para ti! Mira, hotcakes con mermelada y miel, huevos fritos, peppy-colas, chili, pollo frito, costillitas de res y puerco en BBQ, hamburguesas, papas fritas, hotdogs y ¡Jamón!

Sam: ¡Freddieeeeeeeee! Claro que te perdono – dijo brincando en él. Luego jalo el carrito a la cocina, puso una silla y se puso a comer todo.

Carly: Bueno, desayunemos nosotros también.

Sam: (Les ladro como perro rabioso a Carly y a Freddie cuando quisieron agarrar de su comida).

Carly: Sam ¡No puedes comértelo todo tu sola!

Sam: Tienes razón, Carls. Tengan una papita frita cada uno.

Carly y Freddie: ¡Gracias, no te vallas a quedar con hambre!

Sam: ¡No lo duden!

Durante el día anduvieron nerviosos preparando lo último que les faltaba para el evento, y Sam y Freddie demostrándose amor cada que podían.

Llego la hora de empezar el evento.

**Freddie POV**

Me siento un poco raro de traje formal, pero luzco _guapo_, me quiero mucho, pero quiero más a ese ''demonio rubio'' como la llama mi madre.

''Vamonos, chicas. Es tarde'' grite mientras entraba al departamento Shay.

''Vamos'' gritaron desde arriba.

''¡Agh! Mujeres tenían que ser ''Apurense…''

Su vestido corto negro, sus zapatillas negras de tacon alto y su cabello brilloso y negro profundo hacían a Carly lucir bella ''¡DOOING! Luces muy bien ésta noche, Carls'' le dije mientras le tendía mi mano para que bajará las escaleras. ''Gracias, Freddie. Tambien luces muy bien''.

''¿Y Sam?''

''Aun no termina… perdió una zapatilla''.

''¡Samantha!'' dije a mi mismo.

''Te oí, Fredward'' grito Sam desde arriba.

10 minutos después bajo una bella joven, de vestido corto color rojo pasión, con detalles negros, sus pies desclazos con las zapatillas en la mano, joyería fina, con un hermoso cabello rubio ondulado, parecía una lluvia de oro puro… pero su mirada, de ojos azules me cautivo totalmente. Ésa, esa era mi novia, Sam Puckett.

''Te… te… te ves… her… her… mosa, hermosa, Sam'' apenas pude decir ''Pareces… princesa''

''¡Vamos ya!'' dijo.

**FIN POV**

Se fueron, Freddie había conseguido el carro de su mamá prestado, a pesar del disgusto de su mamá.

Al llegar notaron que había mucha gente afuera del Seattle Center, al bajarse del auto toda la gente que esperaba afuera se les avalanzo encima al trio de iCarly.

Se escuchaban muchas cosas entre la multitud.

''_Te amo Freddie'' ''Carly eres la mejor'' ''Sam casate conmigo'' ''Fiu, fiu'' ''Saludos a mi mamá'' ''iCarly es lo mejor'' ''Seddieeeeeee'' ''Freddie eres guapisimo'' ''Creddieeeee'' _y muchas cosas más.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdonen si hay faltas de ortografias, no tuve tiempo de revisarlo bien.<strong>

**Y en el capitulo anterior note que no escribi bien algo que Sam le dice a Freddie, aqui esta bien escrito: _calzonesantibacterialesdañ_**

**Ahora si...**

**C O O O M E E N T E E E E N N -**

**Proximamente:**

**- Two Shot: iCarly Christmas. **


End file.
